


The First Time

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Bondage, Domestic, M/M, Post Mpreg, Rimming, Smut, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok missed Luhan’s birthday due to work, leaving his husband to take care of the kids and spend a night alone. Now, racked with guilt, he wants to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Exo Parents](http://exoparents.livejournal.com/) fic fest.

Who knew one push of a button, the failure to lock down a command line, could instill such chaos in a roomful of grown men and women. Minseok had downed the rest of his coffee, punched in the phone number he knew by heart, and spilled it, the room silent and waiting - more than one person looking like they may vomit in fear.  
  
“We can’t ship tomorrow, we are having system issues.”  
  
A slew of expletives was the response from the other end of the line. Minseok had expected as much, sitting calmly he fiddled with his pen until the tirade was complete. A few of those gathered stared at the floor, clearly uncomfortable.  
  
“I am very sorry sir, we have the CIO here to walk you through the fix.” Minseok had handed it over to the professionals, letting the man with the spacious office explain exactly how they were going to fix the problem. Once the conference call was finished the hour hand was pushing eleven o’clock.  
  
“I need to check in on the frontline staff.” Minseok was like that, always going the extra mile. After a couple of hours checking in with those who mattered, the people staying late answering angry phone calls from customers who would not be receiving their packages on time, he finally returned to his office to pick up his brief case.  
  
“I will be back at five.” Minseok shot off a message to the CIO, felling a tinge of guilt that he was even leaving for a few hours. Yet – he had already missed it, already missed the dinner he had promised, failing to show up yet again.  
  
He was utterly exhausted as he pulled into the underground parking garage, locking his BMW with a beep as he made his way to the elevator. He hoped, he prayed, Luhan would understand. Yet it was always like this, Minseok failing - Luhan understanding.  
  
Sucking in a deep breath Minseok punched the number 14 on the elevator, leaning against the wall as the elevator rose. He was tired, beat, completely exhausted. He should never have missed it, yet he couldn’t help it. Honestly, not this time, not when the business was at risk due to one IT guys inability figure out how poisonous his code could be. Luhan would understand, hopefully.  
  
Minseok walked to the apartment door, lifting the cover on the keypad he punched in the code, his birthday and Luhan’s – the latter date having him sighing. Yesterday. It was yesterday.  
  
Walking into the apartment he paused at the entryway, toeing off his dress shoes. Setting his briefcase on the floor he loosened his tie. Glancing down the hallway he saw that the light was still on in the living room. Luhan had likely left it on for him, knowing from the text message at seven o’clock that Minseok would be home late.  
  
Minseok trudged into the living room, shucking his jacket off as he walked. As he passed the calendar in the hall he grimaced, feeling terrible. The date had even been circled, with little stickers placed around the day, a scribbled bit of crayon marking up the spot, a reminder of a few weeks ago when Luhan had lifted the younger of the twins in his arms. “Appa, birthday.” Hansol had cooed, marking the date as Luhan pointed to the correct spot on the calendar.  
  
He was a horrible husband. Terrible. Tossing his jacket on the leather side chair, Minseok made his way to the fridge. Pulling it open he grabbed a bottle of water, chugging. He noticed a plate of leftovers on the counter, steak and potatoes. Feeling even guiltier he set the water down, digging into the cold dinner that his husband had cooked. After eating half of the generous portions he saved the rest in Tupperware containers and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
The twins clothes were neatly folded on the small drying rack, laid out with care. Minseok felt another pang of guilt, imagining Luhan bathing the children after diner, alone as the hellions splashed and made a mess of the bathroom. Grabbing his toothbrush he scrubbed away the coffee stains, the junk food he had snacked on all day, before rinsing his face with cold water. Unbuttoning his dress shirt he tossed it in the laundry basket, knowing Luhan would take care of it the next day, delivering it to the dry cleaners while balancing two fussy children on his hips. Minseok slipped off his dress pants, throwing them into the laundry basket, knowing his wool dry clean only slacks would also be dealt with alongside his shirt. More guilt.  
  
Walking to the bedroom he made sure to make a pit stop and turn off the living room light, flicking on the small snail nightlight that the kids picked out. When he pushed open the bedroom door, as quietly as he could, he found himself unconsciously frowning at the sight. Not because he was unhappy – no – it was because his heart was being ripped out. Because the guilt was so acute that he wanted to cry.  
  
The second snail nightlight, Haru’s, if Minseok remembered correctly how the twins had claimed each light, basked the room in a soft glow. Luhan, honey brown hair, was sprawled out on the mattress; that flat sleeping place that they had picked out before the kids were born because they were concerned that a bed, high off the ground, was not child friendly. Luhan was beautiful, he took his breathe away- even after seven years together. Long lashes playing on his cheeks, his beautifully youthful face relaxed in sleep.  
  
Minseok inhaled sharply, taking in the sight before him. Cuddled into each side of his husband were the children, the most adorable creatures Minseok had ever seen. No matter how many times his co-workers attempts at passing their children off as the most beautiful things to walk the earth, Minseok knew for certain, KNEW that their twins were in fact the most amazing children to ever be born. Okay, maybe he was a bit biased.  
  
Haru, dark hair and eyes – she had Minseok’s single lidded, wide eyes - had her face buried in Luhan’s back. Hansol, a nearly carbon copy of Luhan, was splayed out with his right leg thrown over Luhan’s stomach. Minseok hesitated slipping into bed, disturbing the peaceful scene before him. He edged forward as quietly as he could, finding a small space next to Haru. As he slowly eased into bed Luhan stirred.  
  
Minseok stopped moving, stilling in case he woke his husband. It was no use, Luhan turned his head, eyelids fluttering. “Min?”  
  
“Hey.” Minseok answered lamely, his heart feeling heavy at how much he had failed Luhan the day before. “Happy birthday.”  
  
Luhan smiled, a sleepy smile that was slow and completely, totally beautiful.  
  
“Sorry, work. I…” Minseok settled in next to Haru, reaching his left arm over her threaded his fingers through Luhan’s hair. “I am sorry.”  
  
“You owe me a present.” Luhan joked, his voice hoarse, thick with sleep.  
  
“I know.” Minseok whispered. He had planned on taking Luhan out to his favorite restaurant and treating him to a shopping trip, but that hadn’t worked. Now he was empty handed and guilt stricken.  
  
“Talk about it in the morning.” Luhan moved into Minseok’s touch, closing his eyes he drifted back into sleep. Minseok sighed, drifting off a few minutes later, too exhausted from his long day to stay awake any longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hansol woke up at three in the morning, fussing. Minseok cringed at the child’s cries, Luhan responding quickly, picking the child up and taking him into the living room so Minseok could get some more sleep. It was usually like this, Luhan handling the children when they couldn’t sleep during the week. When they had decided to have children it was an easy decision for Luhan to stay at home, he made less than Minseok and was a thousand times happier chasing after the twins than living the nine to five life in the corporate world. Still, sometimes Minseok wondered if he should get up and handle the crying and fussing toddlers.  
  
At four Minseok’s phone alarm went off, Haru thankfully sleeping through the few beeps before Minseok found his phone in the near darkness and shut off the annoying noise. Rubbing his face vigorously with his hands, stifling a groan, Minseok got up.  
  
Staggering into the living room he found Luhan on the couch, rocking Hansol back and forth while a cartoon played softly on the television.  
  
“Hey,” Minseok smiled at his husband, his eyes still half closed, adjusting to the light.  
  
“Hey,” Luhan smiled, softly patting Hansol’s back as the child slept in his arms.  
  
Minseok somehow made it to the kitchen in his sleepy haze, grabbing a bottle of water he drank deeply.  
  
He jumped in surprise, nearly spitting out the mouthful of water when he felt hand snakes around his waist.  
  
“Morning,” Luhan whispered, planting a kiss on Minseok’s cheek.  
  
Instinct had Minseok looking towards the living room, noticing that Hansol was now lying on the couch, fast asleep.  
  
Minseok eased into the embrace. “Sorry about yesterday.”  
  
“Hm,” Luhan planted another lazy kiss on Minseok’s cheek, lingering longer this time.  
  
Minseok didn’t want to let it go at that. He owed Luhan, he owed him more than a simple apology. “I will make it up, I promise. Whatever you want.”  
  
“Whatever I want?” Luhan’s breath ghosted against Minseok’s cheek, the man shivering at the contact.  
  
“Whatever you want,” Minseok confirmed.  
  
“I have some things in mind.”  
  
Minseok gasp as Luhan began nibbling, first at his neck, then higher, his tongue tracing a sinful path upwards, towards his earlobe. Luhan always knew how to drive him mad, how to, with the least amount of effort, have him begging for more.  
  
“I called Chanyeol.” Luhan whispered, Minseok shuddering before he realized what Luhan was saying.  
  
“What?!” Minseok tensed. Chanyeol, or Park Chanyeol (his full name), was the CIO at Kappa Resources, the man who was stuck on the conference call with Minseok until late the night before. He also happened to be a college friends of Luhan’s and the one man who could free Minseok from a day at the office. “What about the issue!”  
  
“He said it is under control, that you deserve a day off. I also called my mom, she should be over at seven to pick up the kids.” Luhan licked a strip up Minseok’s neck.  
  
“You…” Minseok felt himself hardening, the small amount of stimulation enough to have him writhing in anticipation of what was to come, ignoring how efficiently Luhan had dealt with all possible distractions – including Minseok’s work. It was just like Luhan, it was just like him.  
  
“My birthday present.” Luhan explained, expertly jerking his hips forward, chuckling at the way Minseok gasped at the contact. “Go back to sleep, Minseok, I will wake you up when the coast is clear.”  
  
Minseok, his dick hard, shut his eyes tightly.  
  
“Go back to bed, Minseok.” Luhan purred. “Or you won’t be able to give me my birthday present.”  
  
Minseok, already feeling guilty, now feeling extremely horny, found the willpower to walk away. He entered the guest bedroom, shutting the door he fell face first into the down comforter, moaning in frustration.  
  
  
  
  
Minseok was exhausted, his stimulated state no match for how horribly tired he was. He was asleep in minutes, drifting off before he could consider what Luhan might have in mind when it came to his birthday present.  
  
When Minseok woke up it was because he felt a strange tension in his arms, his body telling him something wasn’t right. Minseok’s eyes fluttered open, only to find a ceiling fan humming above him. Memories came flooding back – he was in the guest bedroom. Luhan, his birthday, a day together. Minseok made a move to sit up, startled when he couldn’t move, something was keeping his hands secured above his head. Tugging once, then twice, he realized his hands were securely bound. Luhan.  
  
“You owe me a birthday present.” Luhan smiled, far too attractive for his own good. He knelt at the foot of the bed, gleefully without clothes on, Minseok choking back a wanton moan at the sight. Luhan was all toned muscles, from years playing soccer; he was lean but not too skinny, a few scars from wild nights marring his torso – reminders of a passion that ran deep. In Minseok’s eyes he was perfect.  
  
“I do.” Minseok confirmed, lowering his voice to the husky register that never failed to work Luhan up.  
  
“Minseok, are you afraid?” Luhan queried, watching as Minseok writhed, weakly pulling at his restraints. Minseok knew it was a test, it was always a test. Luhan liked to test him, to drive him into a corner, a place where he couldn’t escape without permission  
  
“Y-yes.” Minseok answered the way he knew Luhan wanted him to, he answered the way he knew would pack the biggest punch, Luhan’s breath hitching at his admission.  
  
“It is….” Luhan leaned forward, arms holding himself up as he caged Minseok in, his face flush with Minseok’s chest. “It is your first time, isn’t it?”  
  
Minseok shuddered, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth when Luhan tilted his head up, making eye contact. He nodded. So that is what he had planned, Minseok thought, he should have known.  
  
Luhan supported his weight on one arm while he traced a finger up Minseok’s chest, to his throat, caressing his Adams apple with slow and gentle touches. “It will hurt, Minseok, but it will be worth it.”  
  
“It – it will hurt?” Minseok spoke quietly, that innocent tone that made Luhan move faster, be more aggressive. How many times they had done this, how many times had been Minseok’s first time, was unknown. Minseok had lost track, somewhere in the last seven years it had become one of _their_ things, Luhan’s favorite thing for special occasions and Minseok’s favorite thing by default – because damn if Luhan wasn’t that much more addicting when he got what he wanted. And what he wanted was to be Minseok’s first.  
  
“Hm,” Luhan murmured, lowering his head he planted a soft kiss on Minseok’s neck. “I will try to be gentle, but I might not be able to stop myself.”  
  
It was a slow and deliberate shifting, Minseok moving his hips just so, knowing that Luhan would grind down in turn. “You are a fucking tease.” Luhan hissed. “Are you sure this is your first time?”  
  
“Yes.” Minseok whispered, repeating the motion.  
  
Luhan leaned back, eyes dark as he stared down at his husband. “I don’t believe you.”  
  
“I swear.” Minseok widened his eyes, willing the tears to form. It was the most effective addition to the scenario, an element that Luhan appreciated – Minseok knew from experience.  
  
“I guess I will find out, won’t I?” Luhan’s hands moved quickly, tearing at Minseok’s undershirt, his boxers, not trying to work them off as much as rip them off. Minseok gasp as the white cotton fabric ripped, the red check boxers were torn in two; a slightly painful affair as the fabric was pulled tightly before giving way. The tears he had summoned trickled down his cheeks. “Luhan, it hurts,” he whined.  
  
Luhan tossed the torn clothing aside. “I said it would hurt.” Luhan placed a hand on Minseok’s hip, dragging his other hand across Minseok’s abdomen, across the long scars from his C-section, watching as the man below him writhed and cried out.  
  
“Please,” Minseok whined again, shuddering at the way Luhan’s fingers bore into his skin, an intense pressure that was both painful and pleasurable.  
  
“Please what?” Luhan demanded, lowering himself on top of his husband. Luhan’s mouth found Minseok’s cheeks, sucking and licking away the tears, his hard cock rubbing against Minseok’s, an insane kind of friction.  
  
“I am scared.” Minseok’s words were muffled, Luhan’s mouth assaulting every inch of his face, wet, teeth scraping, tongue prodding.  
  
“You should be.” Luhan knew how to move, how to touch, how to speak. “Why do you think I tied you up? Now you can’t run, Minseok.”  
  
Minseok began struggling, halfheartedly – he never made too much of a show out of it, afraid that he could hurt Luhan if he honestly tried to escape. Moving his legs up as he tugged at the restraints elicited the desired response, Luhan sitting back and gripping his legs, opening him wide with a forceful push.  
  
“Stop struggling,” Luhan hissed, “Or I won’t be gentle.”  
  
Minseok stopped fighting back, shutting his eyes tightly he turned his head to the side. “Please, I am afraid, please.”  
  
“Do you want to get it over with? Poor, little Minseok, my poor little Minseok.” Luhan laughed, that slightly sadistic laugh that was so unlike his actual laugh – the carefree chuckle that escaped his lips when Minseok made another lame joke or one of the twins said something hilariously adorable. It was the kind of laugh that was reserved for their bedroom, for when they did this, for when they both fell into the scenario that would leave them wrecked.  
  
Minseok kept his eyes closed tightly, not looking when Luhan moved away. The pressure on the mattress indicated he had returned, only a few seconds having passed. The click of a cap, and then the sound of lubricant being expelled from the bottle had Minseok shivering in anticipation.  
  
“I need to get you ready.” Luhan opened Minseok’s legs up wide, again pushing them apart to the point it caused a dull, aching pain. Minseok kept his eyes closed, waiting, expecting.  
  
When the first cool, slick object made contact with his dick he bucked up. Minseok kept his eyes closed, but desperately wanted to open them. He wanted to see what it was, what Luhan had planned, what toy had had brought out from the box they kept buried securely on the highest shelf in their closet. The drag of the object, a small round thing, had Minseok biting his bottom lip and stifling a moan.  
  
“Bear the pain, Minseok.” Luhan whispered, Minseok throwing his head back when his husband stuffed the beads into his hole, a painful thrust. Luhan must have balled them up, not bothering to be gentle, wanting only to see how much he could get out of Minseok with the first contact.  
  
“Open your eyes,” Luhan commanded.  
  
Minseok, tears still falling, stared up at his husband.  
  
“If it is your first time, you probably won’t last long.” Luhan cocked his head to the side, “So I will fix that.” Minseok felt the cold cock ring being slipped on, instinctively tugging at his restraints as he realized that Luhan had found a new toy, a new way to torture him.  
  
“Hm, all better.” Luhan returned his attention to Minseok’s hole. Minseok couldn’t sit up fully, couldn’t see Luhan as he lowered his head, only able to make out a mess of honey brown hair and two strong hands gripping his thighs.  
  
It was maddening, the sensation, as Luhan began to suck the underside of Minseok’s dick, moving to his balls, taking it slow as he moved lower. He let throaty moans escape his lips as Luhan’s tongue moved to his hole. With a dart of his tongue, Luhan pushed the beads in further, licking and lapping as he moved the plastic string back and forth. The sensation of the beads rubbing inside of him and Luhan’s tongue teasing his entrance was maddening.  
  
“It hurts.” Minseok whimpered, almost having forgotten to play up the pain, to spur Luhan on with his whines. When Luhan began moving faster, his tongue darting in and out with an increased speed, Minseok knew it was working.  
  
A cry of pleasure, loud and throaty, had Luhan keening backwards. “I told you it would feel good.” Luhan began pulling the beads out, slowly, each drag of the cool plastic against his hole having Minseok curling his toes. When the beads were completely out of him he let out a low sob.  
  
“Do you want me to be your first?” Luhan positioned himself between Minseok’s legs, lining his hard and throbbing cock up, dragging it teasingly over Minseok’s balls.  
  
“Yes.” Minseok choked.  
  
“It will hurt, Minseok, the pain will come back.”  
  
“Fuck me.” Minseok gasp, tensing as Luhan seated himself with one hard and fast thrust forward. Struggling against his restraints he made a pained sound.  
  
“It hurts, doesn’t it?” Luhan hovered over Minseok, keeping the man’s legs wrapped around him as he balanced himself on his bent legs.  
  
Minseok cried, letting pitiful gasps and whimpers escape his parted lips as Luhan began to thrust into him at an alarmingly fast pace. His cock was throbbing, untouched, the cock ring holding back any possibility of his own release.  
  
“You are so fucking tight.” Luhan said through gritted teeth, continuing to slam into his husband. “Am I the first? Am I the first person to fuck you, Minseok?”  
  
“Y-yes.” Minseok cried out.  
  
“Is my dick your first? Tell me, fucking tell me.”  
  
“Yes.” Minseok arched his back, blinking away tears as he mimicked being racked with pain.  
  
“I told you I might not be able to stop, I told you.” Luhan was getting close, his face flushed, his pupils blown, his grip on Minseok’s legs letting up ever so. “Angh, it feels so good, knowing I am the first one to split you open.”  
  
Minseok whined, clenching his thighs as Luhan’s pace became uneven. “Th-the pain.”  
  
“Not until you tell me it feels good, fuck, I won’t stop until it feels good.”  
  
Minseok whimpered.  
  
“No, no, good – tell me it feels good.”  
  
Luhan let go of Minseok’s left leg and began fisting his cock, the friction from his husband’s hand hitting the cock ring causing Minseok to jerk forward. It was intense, a sensation he had never felt before, being filled while being teased with a ring – his release delayed by the toy.  
  
“Tell me it feels good and I will make you come,” Luhan demanded.  
  
He wasn’t sure that he could form the words, his mind a haze of want and need and the knowledge it was his first time feeling the mad mix of sensations. “It fe- feels good. You ar-are so good.”  
  
Picking up his pace Luhan grabbed Minseok’s left leg and slammed forward, hitting the bundle of nerves that set Minseok’s body on fire. Minseok felt his body tense, knew it was happening, crying out his husband’s name as his seed spilled all over his stomach.  
  
Luhan quickly followed, slumping forward as his orgasm rocked throw him, his body quivering and spasming as a choked cry left his mouth.  
  
Minseok sucked in a breath of air, trying to come back down to earth after the intensity of his orgasm. When Luhan slipped out of him, cock limp, he sighed. It was somewhere between being content and needing more, once was never enough with them. When Luhan leaned forward, working the cock ring off, he shuddered.  
  
“Thanks for the birthday present.” Luhan smiled, crawling up Minseok’s body he planted a quick kiss on his lips.  
  
“Happy birthday.” Minseok raked his eyes over Luhan’s face, feeling so in love, so satisfied with his husband’s post sex expression, the sweat on his brow, his pupils blown, hair a mess. – knowing he had been the one to so thoroughly wreck Luhan and be wrecked in turn.  
  
“Hm.” Luhan gave his husband another quick peck before moving to untie his hands.  
  
“Lu?” Minseok chanced.  
  
“Yeah?” Luhan had one of the knots partially undone.  
  
“I kind of messed everything up yesterday, I owe you. Can you maybe not untie me, not yet?” Minseok tried to hide the smirk, the teasing smile, but failed miserably.  
  
Luhan stopped what he was doing. Looking down at his husband he visibly swallowed. “Yeah, you totally owe me.”  
  
Minseok giggled as Luhan left the knots in place, finding the act of kissing his husband far more interesting.


End file.
